


The Flying Men'll Hit the Ground

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the American sector of the ARC (Anomaly Research Center): Kendall, leader of the group and professor of paleontology; Logan, resident super whiz at all things technical; James, the pretty boy who's obsessed with guns and can't keep his pants zipped; Carlos, reckless daredevil who bonded immediately with Logan because of their shared interest in dinosaurs; Katie, team coordinator and medic; Gustavo, the surly but soft-hearted government official who is in charge of the ARC; and Kelly, PR for the team who doesn't take any crap from Gustavo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flying Men'll Hit the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK. PURE CRACK. The minute I started thinking about this, I had to write it. For the fantastic Jennifer (lizwinlove over at LJ) who trudged through my fic and helped me insanely. She wanted either BAMF Carlos or something with Carlos and Katie interaction. There is no real need to know anything about BBC's Primeval, just that it's a UK-based sci-fi/fantasy series about a group of scientists who work to control anomalies, rips in time that allow creatures from all different time periods (for example: dinosaurs) to pass from the past into the present. It's a British show and takes place all over England and it's ridiculously cracky, so I've decided to transplant the show into California and put a BTR spin on things. (And I might turn this into a full fledged fic later on, after I've calmed down and thought of an actual plot.)

"Katie! Get something to stop the bleeding!" James yelled as he ran into the hub of the ARC, dragging Carlos along, keeping his arms wrapped around the wounded boy.

The two of them, along with Kendall and Logan, had been keeping an eye on the anomaly that had appeared in the middle of the Rose Bowl Stadium. Nothing had come in or gone out of the anomaly for five hours, but right when Logan was about to neutralize the anomaly, a velociraptor had lunged out of the anomaly, gunning for Carlos who had been distracted and not paying attention to the suddenly active anomaly. James had yelled out in terror, screaming at Carlos to MOVE, when the raptor slammed into Carlos, ripping into his leg.

Carlos just reared back and punched the raptor in the side of its head. Catching the raptor off guard, he kicked at it again, garnering enough momentum to scramble away from the creature. He panted, taking in gasping breaths of air, watching as Kendall and James rushed towards the raptor, shooting it with the stun gun. The raptor wavered, staggering closer to Carlos as it tried to fight the unfamiliar sensation of forced sleep upon its system. It fell to the ground, thudding inches away from Carlos, who had just realized that his leg had turned numb. He looked down to see that his black military pants were slashed to pieces and his left leg had nasty gashes that were bleeding profusely.

"James. James. We should head back," Carlos called, pushing himself off the ground and limping over.

"Yeah. We just need to shove this motherfucker back to where it came from," James huffed, working with Kendall to push the raptor towards the anomaly.

"Why didn't we bring the moving cart again?" Logan called from his perch. His hands were poised over the button that would close the anomaly, but he'd been sitting in the same position for the past thirty minutes, and now that Carlos wasn't on the brink of death, he was bored.

"Shut up!" Kendall shouted. Finally they got the freaking dinosaur close enough to the anomaly that a hard shove was enough to push it back into the Cretaceous period. James did the honors. He wiped his hands down his shirt and turned around to grin at Carlos. A grin that quickly changed to a shocked "O" when he saw that Carlos was literally bleeding into the ground.

"What the fuck, man? Why didn't you say something? Are you okay?" James asked, running over to Carlos. He tore off his jacket and pressed it to Carlos' cut leg, trying to stop the bleeding. He didn't even notice that his hands were shaking until Carlos leaned down and placed his hands over James'.

"Hey, I'm okay," Carlos said softly. "Don't worry about it. I just need to get to the ARC and then Katie'll patch me up, and I'll be good as new."

"But your legs are all messed up!" James cried. He kept wiping at Carlos' leg. "How are you so calm? How can you just be standing here? Why aren't you screaming in pain?" Without waiting for Carlos to answer him, he started pulling him towards one of the black Jeeps parked a few feet away. "Carlos and I are going back to the ARC. Now. I'm not letting Carlos' leg fall off, even if that's what he wants to happen."

Carlos rolled his eyes. James got severely sarcastic when scared. He waved bye at Kendall and Logan, who were quickly cleaning up the area, taking apart the machines they had used, and loading the remaining Jeep with the used guns.

James drove like a maniac back to the ARC and haphazardly parked, unintentionally taking up two spaces. He leaped out of the driver's seat, ran over to the passenger's side, and practically dragged Carlos out of the car. He threw Carlos' arm around his shoulders, wrapped his own arm around Carlos' waist, and then ran into the ARC, yelling, startling Katie who had been staring at the computer monitors. Her eyes widened when she saw James' incredibly white face and Carlos' bleeding leg. She jumped up from her seat and motioned the two boys to follow her into the medic room.

"Strip," she said shortly, snapping latex gloves on and rummaging around to find clean bandages and antiseptic.

"My pants are practically gone anyway," Carlos laughed. James glared at him.

"I can't believe you don't care that you almost lost your leg."

"It's not like it's the first time I've gotten hurt."

"Exactly! How are you not more careful? I almost want you to wear your helmet ALL THE TIME NOW."

"Boys!" Katie jumped in. "Carlos. You need to stop upsetting the patient."

" _He's_ the one who's fucking bleeding all over the floor!" James yelled.

"Do NOT bleed over the floor," Gustavo called as he passed by the room.

Katie snorted, then reached over, unbuckled Carlos' belt, and swiftly pulled his pants down to his ankles, ignoring his scandalized " _Katie!_ " She poured antiseptic onto the cuts and methodically wiped at the slashes on his leg. When he breathed in sharply, James rushed over and worried over Katie's shoulder.

"Thank god you're pretty, James," Katie said. "You're such a baby when it comes to stuff like blood, it's a wonder you like guns as much as you do." She finished wrapping the bandages, and then stepped back to admire her handiwork. "I'm awesome. Now I'm going to leave and you guys can kiss and makeup and then start filing paperwork. Gustavo expects it by five."

When she closed the door behind her, Carlos grinned at James, who was standing with his arms crossed, pouting. He edged off the table, gingerly testing how his left leg felt. When it didn't buckle underneath him, he limped over to James and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks," he said softly, pressing a kiss to James' shoulder. "You know I love you even when you freak out."

James sighed and turned so that he and Carlos were hugging, their fronts lined up. "I just wish you'd think a little bit more before, you know, attacking a full grown raptor." He dropped a kiss onto the top of Carlos' head.

"Not that this isn't adorable, but now that Carlos isn't DYING, would you two start doing, I don't know, WORK?!" Gustavo bellowed through the window. Carlos laughed and pulled away from James. He linked his fingers with James' and started towards the door, when James leaned forwards and pinched him in the butt.

"You can make it up to me when we get home," James whispered into his ear, kissed him on the cheek, and then skipped down the ramp to the first floor.


End file.
